Sadame no Hoshi
by Orenji Yume
Summary: A oneshot Hotohori songfic. spoilers for episode 48 Pls R&R!


_Sadame no Hoshi by Orenji Yume___

A Hotohori one-shot songfic

**SPOILERS for episode 48. It's a Hotohori songfic for that episode, told from Hotohori's POV. Translation of the song lyrics is below the Romaji lyrics. Sorry if anyone seems OOC. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or the song (Sadame no Hoshi; Star of Destiny is a Hotohori song, lyrics and translations taken from animelyrics . com).**

"This war is just a distraction?" My hand gripped my sword tightly as realisation dawned on me. "For a selfish reason, thousands of people have to die?" How dare he. Just for his selfish desires and wishes he sacrifices thousands of lives, just for the sake of him. It's too much. Fury was boiling inside me. I know that it would all come out soon and strike the one standing in front of me, speaking so arrogantly.

"Why should you care? An enemy nation would be annihilated," Smirking, Nakago continued. "You should rejoice."

"Let me ask you another question," I looked at him in the eye. "Where is that world you want to conquer? Could it be..."

kirameki tamae  
sadame no hoshi yo  
ima usure-yuku  
ishiki ni wa

Please shine,  
Star of Destiny!  
Now, it's fading  
in my consciousness.

nozomi wa tooku  
yume wa munashii  
saa hitoiki ni  
keshite kure

Wishes are far away.  
Dreams are in vain.  
Yes, erase them  
at once.

Though my power as a Suzaku Seven has vanished into thin air, but I will not let down my people, I will fight for myself, for my friends, for my kingdom, and for the one I love so dearly. I will not stay in the palace and do nothing, especially when it is this man who is threatening everyone, even if it means I will lose my life.

sore de subete ga owaru  
sore de subete sutereru  
jibun wo seme  
kuni wo urei  
miren ni  
kurushimu hi mo...

And then it will all be over.

And then it can all be put aside:  
the self-accusations,  
worrying about the country,  
and the days of  
regret and sorrow...

"I'll be sure to send your regards to your priestess,"

W-What? No, then all the more I should fight! I will not allow you to pass by me and put the couple's happiness at stake. I will not let you put Miaka in danger. I will never forgive myself if I let you leave this world to another without a fight. Never. Nuriko...and Chiriko...they have given up their lives to save us all, so it is my turn now.

"I will not allow you to bother them again!"

kirameki tamae  
sadame no hoshi yo  
ima kurete-yuku  
kono sora ni

Please shine,  
Star of Destiny!  
Now, in the sky  
that's getting dark.

Charging forward, my heart and mind are now one and that one message in my head is to protect those I love, no matter what happens to me. I know I'll die, seeing that great, blue energy growing and going to hit upon me. But it doesn't matter now.

"Imperial fool,"

kirameki tamae  
sadame no hoshi yo  
waga aisubeki  
mono-tachi no

Please shine,  
Star of Destiny!  
I should love  
the people.

kanashimu sugata  
dake ga kigakari  
kono mune no uchi  
tsugete kure

But their sad condition  
is not the only concern  
that my inner heart  
tells me of.

"Suzaku...grant me strength..." Blindly, I rushed forward towards him.

My sword pierced through his armour and into his chest, blood flowed freely. But seeing his anger, I could feel his power surge through me and exploding inside me, a huge pain is left inside of me as I fall.

"Miaka..."

I-I see my friends gathered around me, and I can feel the pain growing constantly inside me. I guess...I'm going to leave soon.

sore wa ichido no wakare  
soshite towa no saikai  
watashi wa iru  
tomo ni ikita  
kioku no  
naka ni itsumo...

That was our first parting,  
but then we'll meet again eternally.  
I'll still exist.  
The two of us will  
always live on  
in my memory...

"Hotohori!" My eyes opened at the sound of her voice.

"Miaka...?" As Chichiri bent forward over me, I said. "I can hear Miaka's...voice..."

Her voice cried out once more, "Hotohori! Tasuki! Chichiri! Can you hear me? It's me!"

"It's true. Miaka!" Tasuki called out. "What happened? Where are you?"

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I don't know how to go back there,"

Smiling, I told her, "Miaka...The Kutou army has withdrawn. Konan is safe." My smile disappeared as something came to my mind. "It's too bad I couldn't stop him, he's still alive. I can't stop him..."

Her voice rang in my head, "Who? Who's alive?"

"Tell Tamahome to kill him. Tell him," I closed my tired eyes. "He's the only one..."

"Your Highness!" Chichiri cried out. "Please don't talk anymore!"

Miaka shouted in vain, "Hotohori! Please don't die! You can't die!" She continued. "Houki needs you, and we all need you!"

kirameki tamae  
sadame no hoshi yo  
kono mi wo ten ni  
tokihanate

Please shine,  
Star of Destiny!  
Release this body  
into the heavens.

"That's right...Houki is still waiting for me..." I started seeing her and our child in my head. "I cannot die...before I see my son."

"Hotohori..." I could hear her voice shaking. "Yes. That's right. She will have a beautiful baby. So hang on."

I can feel the heavens calling for me, and tears of Miaka's fall upon my face. I would miss her...

"Miaka...We will meet again..." Opening my eyes, I comforted her. "Beyond worlds, beyond time...Beyond life, we will meet again." I took out the group photo that she took of us. "It's a pleasure to meet you all..." Feeling my fingers against her, I said. "Miaka...knowing you has..." My hands fell against my chest. "Be happy, Miaka..."

"Hotohori? Hotohori..."

Miaka...be happy...I love you…  
_  
END_


End file.
